1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sensor array apparatus and, more particularly, relates to a sensor array apparatus for applying an array of electrodes to the body surface of a patient during, for example, maternal and fetal monitoring in connection with intrapartum monitoring and assessment of fetal and maternal well-being.
2. Description of Related Art
Medical electrodes are used to monitor bioelectric signals generated by the body. Electrodes are often covered or coated by a conductive gel, which serves as an electrochemical coupling agent and enhances the ability of the electrode to adhere to a patient's skin. Electrodes are connected to an electronic system, typically a signal monitoring system, and processed for use and analysis by medical personal.
The quality of the information obtained by each electrode is determined by the connection between the electrode and patient skin, the placement of the electrode on the patient relative to the signal source and consistent placement of electrodes relative to each other.